Misfortune and Other Overrated Things
by over troubled waters
Summary: It comes with the job of being a nurse and also being a young adult with handsome male friends. Love, drama, and bad breaks are bound to happen, and well, that's just life. Your life. ( Reader x Arthur Kirkland [England] ) *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

You watched the clock's second-hand tick ever-so slowly around the clock. It was irking. How could time move so damned slow? It was only midnight and your shift as a nurse wasn't going to be over tonight until three in the morning, given that another one of the hospital's employees wouldn't take your place. The only reason you were here was because the nurse working this shift called in sick and today, your day off, was replaced with another eight hours of work.

You gave a soft sigh, pressing your palm against your chin as you tapped your fingernails against the reception desk. There hadn't even been an emergency tonight. Few doctors passed through the halls for they were relaxing in the lounge while they could. A handful of nurses now and then would pass through the halls, coffee in a metal container under one arm, the other arm filled with a bundle of papers to be filed.

Normally, you might have played Solitaire on the computer in front of you, but it seemed too dreary. It was monotonous being in the same situation, six days a week and you couldn't help it.

"Oi, _."

You turned your head, perking up a little at the voice. The voice seemed rather irritated himself. At least you weren't the only one.

You guessed that he was getting off his shift as well. He was working with the newborns, which you admired. With these late nights, you didn't think you could put up with all that crying because you'd end up.. Well, let's just say "unfriendly" with your co-workers and even the innocent newborns. It'd plague you with guilt if you happened to rage over something minor, especially with little guys like them around.

"Oh.. Hello, Arthur," you nodded to him and he took a seat next to you at the desk, giving a sigh. Just as he was about to say something, a tall woman in a nurse's uniform came in, her eyes bright.

She was a new, part-time rookie that only worked three-days a week plus any extra hours that needed to be filled in case of accidents.

"I came in because I was told they needed another person to fill in for Marie's absence. I couldn't make it the first half because I had to make it to a meeting for another job I'm juggling," she gave a soft smile. "I told Gerard that I couldn't make it for the first half, but he said that that was alright and that I could surprise you by taking the other half of this shift."

This woman was a lifesaver.

You jumped up from your chair with a serious face and strode up to her, your (e/c) eyes intense. She looked shocked because seemed as if that as soon as you got close enough, that you'd hit her, but she was exceedingly wrong, for you bestowed upon her a big hug, whispering, "I. Love. You. So. Fuckin'. Much."

You pulled back, and her face was reddened and she gave a nervous giggle, "Oh, uh, well, like-wise in, uh, a friendly way, _."

You skipped back to the desk, almost completely ignoring Arthur whom was watching with a rather curious expression, mouth slightly open.

As you gather your files you needed to take home and Jane, the rookie, took her seat, Arthur pulled you aside by the wrist, your papers and folders slipping back into place on the desk.

He seemed to have a flustered look on his face, and your lips curled into a smile. "You gonna ask me on'a date 'er something'," you asked, jokingly, but of course, you caught him off guard, causing him to walk storm off.

This caught _you_ off guard. "H-hey! I was just t-teasin'! No need to ge' all upset 'bout it, Eyebrows. What were ya' gonna say?"

His shoulders seemed to tense up, and you could see that, even from his back, that he was ready to lash out on you, "Well, maybe I'm having second thoughts about what I was going to say."

He grabbed his coat and Jansport backpack as he headed to the exit, then stopped in mid-step. Without turning, he added, "And don't call me Eyebrows, you stupid git. Did your mother even teach you any bloody manners?"

To say the least, you were shocked. It wasn't until his body was around the corner and out of sight did Jane poke your shoulder, her eyebrows raised. "

"Your jaw is open," she said, sheepish; she then pushed your jaw shut and you began to bite your lip softly, musing.

'_That was rather insensitive of me, I guess_,' you thought, eyebrows scrunched, _'But he didn't hafta overreact like that.. And what did he mean "second thoughts"?!'_

Jane gave a timid smile at your sudden appearance, then said, "_, don't you think you should go home now? It's late and I know that you wanted to get home…"

You sighed, having snapped out of your thoughts, and nodded and started gathering your things again.

'_Stupid, Eyebrows…' _you thought in discontent as you head out the door with your things, waving to Jane before you left, '_I was looking forward to my happy night off.'_

'_Guess I ruined it myself, though,' _you added in your thoughts with a deep mental sigh.

Tonight, you were going home with files and a lot of remorse for you actions.

(I hope you enjoyed it~ Please review (preferably) with feedback and ideas if you'd like~ Huuurah! Oh! If you're not familiar with the abbreviation, "e/c" means "eye color." Also, this WILL be continued. Yes. Tell me which Hetalia character you'd like me to bring in, as well. Hehe.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

You sighed, pulling yourself out of the hospital. That was a rather sickening moment. It made your head spin to think that he could be that sensitive…

Pulling your coat over your thin frame, you stuck your hands in your pockets, guilt dancing with a furtive smile over your head. It _was _all bad, wasn't it.. Wait. Was there even a positive part of this whole situation?!

Calm down… Don't worry your head… Just calm down…. There was a good part! You… You were going home to have a nice, relaxing evening…

Okay, so there was no kidding yourself. Your deed couldn't be undone.. Perhaps you should go apologize to him. That would be the adult thing to do, correct?

Well, you didn't consider yourself an adult… Nope.

To clear your head, you decided to file some paperwork and stay with Jane for the next half an hour. When you had half of your work finished and organized, the other half that you were going to do at home the following day in your bag, you made your way down the street once you parted with your co-worker at the hospital doors.

The London street was bustling with cars and an array of colors flashed brightly on the skyline. It was crowded, to say the least and made you feel rather alone, even with everyone passing at this late-night hour. People walked on by with friends and lovers, holding hands or locking arms with their pearly whites showing.

At least someone was happy… But that someone wasn't _you_! All this self-pity was going to make you go crazy if you didn't do something about it! It made you feel sorry for yourself that you couldn't stop being sorry for yourself.

A monstrous sigh left your lips as you stood on a busy corner of the street.

You had been standing at the sidewalk's edge for some time now, and you may or may have not seen the walking sign blink off, but you found yourself in the middle of the road. And… These lights were blinding you…

And then, the roar of a large truck's honking at you.

By the time you would've figured out that you were standing in the middle of the traffic, vehicles coming at you at their full speed limit, you would've been past hit.

And dead.

However, you felt a body being hurled at you, and soon, you two skid across the sidewalk, causing a few people to gasp in surprise as both you and a foreign object rolled.

The person grunted, then started to slur, "'Ow stoooopeed can you get, you… you… uh… dumb Versager… V'at some'von tell you to do? Valk into traffic?.. Vell, it vas a good thing the AWESOME me vas here to save your sorry ARSCH, (Name)!"

Your eyes opened wide.

You didn't want to believe THAT idiot was here. Inconceivable. No. This night couldn't possibly get any worse..

You began to choke on air. Not only did you knock out your air when he hurled his body at you and make you land on the concrete back first, but now he was flat on top of your chest, almost becoming comfortable with his face in between your boobs.

Couldn't get worse… Nope.

You should've saved your breath. Anything can worsen.

Above you, seemingly just arriving to the scene, looking probably more hurt that irritated for the moment, was Arthur whom was carrying a small three-rose bouquet at his left side. At his right, was a small, colorful card. He looked you up and down: you were on the ground, a German faced into your breasts and perfectly comfortable with it, and you didn't look like you had anything to say to that. No defense, no offense, no nothing.

(E/C) orbs looked up at his vivid green ones pleadingly, but his hurt look only became dark. You remember trying to speak, but nothing coming out due to your hurting chest. Breathless, you tried to struggle up.

The blonde turned on his heel and marched away, dutifully, but only after he unceremoniously tossed the two items into a low trash bin, leaving you in the dust.

With Gilbert still face-first in your chest.

People stared, forgetting the situation beforehand, whispering to their partners:

'_What a tramp!…' _

'_Doesn't she have any pride?…' _

'_Wow, and I thought the things I did were weird.'_

'_My mum would have a fit!'_

'_At least she has pretty legs.'_

That last man received a punch in the arm from his spouse.

You heaved him off, pulling your beige trench coat around yourself, and giving him a murderous glare, "Gilbert!" Your voice was strangled as you stood, looking incredulously at him.

"Vat?"

That was great.

Really great.

You went over to the trash bin to look at the card that Arthur had been bringing your way, not caring if you looked like a homeless person digging in the trash. Grabbing the bouquet and card, you tucked the roses in your lap as you sat yourself on a bench, looking disheveled and a bit gormless as you looked at the words on the card. It was his handwriting: small, refined, flowing, and simply Arthur.

_Sorry for being an asshole earlier. I didn't mean to sound like a complete jerk; I overreacted. Please accept my sincere condolences… Perhaps, I could make it up to you by taking you …_

There _was _more to it, but didn't want to read anything else; it would just upset you.

He had come to apologize, most likely, actually ask you on a date, and you were stuck with an intoxicated idiot because he just happened- _you _just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. All you could do was sigh and pet the stupid German's head, who decided to contently curl up next to you and lay his head close to your roses.

He was drunk.

You had to feel a little sympathy for him: perhaps if he was sober, it wouldn't have happened this way.

'_I need a cab,'_ you sighed apologetically in your head, eyes lowered to the pathetic man that seemed to be at ease, sleeping.

**(Author's note: ARSCH obviously means 'ass' in German. I laughed a bit. Anywho, thanks for reading. As I was asked, I added some Gilbert in there. He'll probably be traveling with you later. Any more other characters I should shove in here for the shits and giggles, y'all? )**


End file.
